


Who Needs Mistletoe?

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Letters, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily goes to visit her sister at the Shiba House and ends up meeting the girl of her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Mistletoe?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkPinkPower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/gifts).



Emily was incredibly nervous as she made her way up the long drive to the Shiba House. She’d never been there before, never had a reason to. Sure, she had some of the same training that her sister had, but Serena was the one who was carrying on the family tradition. Emily just had to take care of her family’s farm, and that was the way she liked it. She wasn’t samurai material; that was Serena.

But now she was making her way to the Shiba House so that she could see her sister for the first time in three months. Sure, she had gotten updates, and the way Serena talked about the Red Ranger was sort of odd, almost like Serena was hoping that someone else was their leader. 

The house was just as impressive as she had always thought it would be. Emily had been raised on stories of previous battles with Master Xandred, and she’d always wanted to see the house, although she’d hoped that the Nighlock would never get free again.

Knocking on the door, she had been expecting Ji to answer, but instead the door was answered by the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen, with long black hair, and the sweetest smile. 

“Hi,” Emily said shyly. “I’m Emily. Is my sister here?”

The beautiful girl smiled even wider, and it seemed like the whole room lit up. “You’re Emily?” she asked. “Serena’s been telling us all about you! Come on in, I’ve just finished baking some cookies for you.”

“Cookies?” Emily said excitedly, and she followed the unknown girl into the house and kitchen.

“Here,” the girl said, taking a cookie off a tray, and Emily obediently took a bite.

“Oh my god,” she said. “This is the greatest cookie I’ve ever tasted.”

The girl beamed at her. “Thanks! I’m Mia, by the way.”

Emily tried to chew as fast as she could. “Pleasure to meet you,” she said. “Could I have another cookie?”

“Of course!” Mia grabbed the tray, and handed her another two. “Just make sure you only take the ones I give you,” she whispered conspiratorially.

“How come?” Emily asked.

Mia rolled her eyes. “Because I accidentally put salt in a recipe instead of sugar our first week, and the idiot boys refused to acknowledge my mistake. So they’re getting messed up food until they decide to be honest with me.”

Emily giggled.

“Emily!” Serena’s voice called as she rushed into the room and swept her younger sister up in a hug. “You made it!”

“Of course!” Emily embraced her sister. “I’m so glad to see you!”

As she went off with her sister, Emily still took the time to glance back wistfully at Mia, before she went to enjoy her fun—and luckily Nighlock-free—day.

*

Dear Mia,

I hope you don’t mind if I write to you! It was really great getting to meet you and the cookies were absolutely delicious. Do you think you could give me your recipe? And I hope you don’t mind if I write you!

Your friend(?)  
Emily

*

Dear Emily,

Of course you should write to me! Serena keeps looking at the letter though, and giving me weird looks, but then she said she guesses she approves. Anyway, I’ve attached my cookie recipe—it’s nice to feed someone who actually appreciates my cooking! You won’t believe the nonsense I served them last night, I was convinced that they would finally say something. But no. So now I need to come up with something even worse while Ji and I eat in the kitchen. I should probably be a little nicer, since Kevin was put under a spell that made him fight Jayden, but he seems to be fine now. I’ll check on him later.

Your friend (definitely),

Mia

*

Mia,

Oh my god, that sounds so scary! Is he okay? Is everyone else okay? Serena didn’t mention anything about it in her letter home, just something about how what happened could have been handled better. I don’t know what she’s going on about—Jayden is the red ranger, so he must be doing a good job, right?

The cookies came out okay, but I’m not nearly as good a cook as you are. Maybe you could give me a lesson?

*

Emily,

The secret ingredient is love. I’ll be glad to show you!

*

Emily,

You will _not_ believe what happened today. So Ji gave out different discs to those of us who had earned it—Jayden kept the tiger, Kevin got the swordfish zord (which is pretty cool, it turns into a hat and a sword! Amazing!) and I got the beetle disc. Well, Mike seemed to think that he deserved it, and tried to grab it from me in battle. We ended up having a giant fight about it, and then he went off to train with Ji. I finally got an apology from him, and he admitted that I’d worked really hard to earn the disc, and he needed to take things more seriously and then maybe he can get the next one. Not if Serena doesn’t get it first. She’s planning some sort of revenge, started yelling at Mike to demand to know if he’d have tried to take the swordfish disc from Kevin, and neither of us liked his answer. I’ll be sure to use Mike for sparring practice from now on!

*

Mia,

I wish I was there to give you a hug! I’m sorry about Mike, that was totally unfair of him. Is he getting the hint now, at least? Things here are okay, I ran into some boys who used to bully me, but I stood up for myself. If you wouldn’t give Mike your zord, I can do more than just ignore what they say.

Things on the farm are pretty quiet. Mom is trying to convince dad we should also start beekeeping, so that may be in my future!

~~I wrote a song about you on my flute~~ I’m also having more time to practice the flute, which is nice.

*

Em,

I’m so proud of you for standing up for yourself! That’s great! I’ve enclosed a cake for you to celebrate!

Do you think you could play your flute for me sometime? I’d love to hear it.

*

Mia,

Of course! Serena just invited me up for Christmas, so I’ll see you then!

*

Em,

WE HAVE A SIXTH RANGER. His name is Antonio and he’s the gold ranger, and he and Jayden were apparently best friends when they were tiny. Jayden even gave him one of the origami. Ji is _pissed_. Jayden wasn’t going to let Antonio fight with us, but I knocked some sense into him, and then Serena said something to him and Jayden completely reversed his earlier decision. The two of them are so adorable together, I can’t wait for you to see.

*

“Mia!” Emily flew into the pink ranger;s arms even before she had the chance to greet her sister. “It’s so good to see you again!”

“What am I, chopped liver?” Serena pouted, and Emily turned slightly away from Mia to give her sister a quick hug. She hadn’t let go of Mia’s hand though.

There was a cough from behind her, and she saw Kevin and Mike smirking, and holding up a sprig of mistletoe.

“You two need to kiss,” Mike teased.

Emily blushed, and turned to look at Mia, who she saw looked almost… hopeful?

“You don’t have to,” Mia said.

“What if I want to?” Emily asked, blushing slightly.

Mia turned to the boys. “Leave,” she said flatly. “I really don’t want our first kiss to have an audience.”

“That means you too, Serena,” Emily said pointedly.

Serena sighed dramatically. “Fine, just don’t hurt her,” she said.

“We won’t!” Emily and Mia said in unison.

The mistletoe quickly forgotten, Emily found herself melting in Mia’s arms as she got the most perfect first kiss she ever could have wanted.


End file.
